Comedie musicale
by Loove-HP
Summary: Dumbledore à encore eu une idée farfelue - quoi de mieux que de donner des punitions sous forme de comédies musicales - et ce sont Harry, Draco et Snape qui en font les frais...  Avec mention de DM/HG    Song-fic


Dans le château de sorcellerie Poudlard, notre bien aimé directeur avait, une fois n'ai pas coutume, encore eu une idée farfelue. Quoi de mieux, ce disait t'il, de donner des punitions ? Vous vous dites surement, qu'est ce qu'il y a de farfelu là dedans ? Eh bien, le contenu des sanctions évidemment. Les punitions se dérouleraient sous l'idée de monter une comédie musicale avec des chansons moldues. Il avait décidé que chaque élève ou professeur se battant, physiquement ou verbalement, serait contraint de monter une pièce, avec celui avec lequel il s'était battu, bien sur.

Autant dire que l'idée n'avait pas vraiment fait l'unanimité. Quand le plus grand sorcier du monde l'avait annoncé à l'école à l'heure du diner, tout le monde avait crié au scandale. Pourtant l'idée en avait réjoui quelques uns. Le survivant en faisait partie, donc l'idée de voir Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape chanter l'amusait au plus haut point.

Au fil des semaines et des spectacles, les élèves été de plus en plus sages, au point de ne plus entendre un seul bruit dans les couloirs des cachots. Le maitre des potions avait même ravalé ses sarcasmes et se montrait un peu plus compréhensif. Le premier jour de potions après l'annonce de Dumbledore, les élèves étaient restés bouches-bés une petite demi-heure quand le professeur avait donné un conseil à Neville Longdubat.

Un jour, le professeur de Divination annonça à Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qu'une punition allait être donnée le lendemain. La rumeur s'ébruita dans toute l'école. Et effectivement, ils apprirent le jour suivant qu'une grosse dispute avait éclaté en Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Dès le déjeuner tous les élèves jasaient sur le sujet qu'allait devoir traiter les trois punis. Le directeur leur annonça le jour même au diner. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Severus Snape allaient devoir travailler sur une comédie musicale à l'eau de rose. La salle entière éclata d'un rire franc devant les regards horrifiés et médusés des trois concernés.

Le jour du spectacle, tous les élèves étaient sur-existés, de plus, tous les cours de la journée avaient été annulés. A cause, de un, de l'agitation des élèves et de deux, du spectacle en cours de répétition. Le soir, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande - Salle. Les tables avaient laissés leurs places aux chaises et un décor était apparu à l'endroit ou se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs. Plusieurs élèves avaient remarqués la présence de Draco et Harry sur une chaise. Snape apparu, sous les exclamations enthousiastes des élèves.

- Monsieur Potter voulez-vous bien monter sur scène ? Merci, maintenant, dites- nous ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

Harry se place devant tout le monde, la baguette sur la gorge, lance un sonorus et commence à chanter.

_(1)_

_Il était vraiment, plus âgé que moi.  
Je suis tout bêtement, tombé dans ses bras.  
Par lui j'ai découvert, ce que j' connaissais pas.  
Il semblait sincère, je l'aimais pour ça._

_Ce qui m'a toujours déranger  
Est que rarement le soir, je pouvais le capter.  
Mais dès qu'il me parlait  
Je la fermais._

_Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je voyais déjà  
L'alliance dans ses bras.  
Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je ne savais pas  
Que je ne le connaissais pas.  
Il avait les mots.  
_

La tête de Snape se décomposa, comme si il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce que Harry allait chanter. Les élèves moldus connaissant cette chanson restaient sous le choque. Les autres avaient tous un sourire imposant au visage. Il faut dire que le contenu de la chanson y était pour beaucoup et plusieurs élèves discutaient encore de thèmes sans penser à regarder ce qu'il se passait.

_Je n'avais plus de vie  
Je ne pensais qu'à lui.  
Même si j'ai cramé.  
Que souvent il mentait._

_Il se perdait dans ce qu'il me racontait.  
Se trompait de nom quand il disait qu'il m'aimait.  
Et je supportais  
Je pardonnais._

_Dans sa caisse, j'ai trouvé des jouets  
J'ai grillé que son ex continuait de l'appeler.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?  
Je le découvrais.  
_

Les yeux ronds de Snape devant les paroles firent halluciner les élèves, même s'ils avaient l'habitude qu'il y est beaucoup moins de sarcasmes dans sa voix, personne le ne l'avait encore vu avec une autre expression de que son masque froid qu'il avait au visage à longueur d'année.

_Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je voyais déjà  
L'avenir dans ses bras.  
Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je ne savais pas  
Que je ne le connaissais pas.  
Il avait les mots._

_Je l'ai suivi chez lui.  
Bête de jardin et chien de compagnie.  
Putain de maison, on s'imagine tout de suite la vie de famille.  
Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais dans le faux  
J'étais dans le faux._

_Sa femme m'a surprise, elle est tout de suite venue m'avouer.  
Que j'étais pas la première conne avec qui il s'amusait  
Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais dans le faux  
J'étais dans le faux.  
_

Les élèves avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, Snape avec une femme ? Snape marié ? Plusieurs élèves crièrent au scoop pendant que le professeur de potions serrait les poings, énervé au plus haut.

_Ce qui m'a toujours déranger  
C'est que rarement le soir je pouvais le capter.  
Mais je m'en doutais  
Mais je la fermais._

_Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je voyais déjà  
L'alliance dans ses bras.  
Il avait les mots  
M'a rendu accro.  
Je ne savais pas  
Que je ne le connaissais pas.  
Il avait les mots._

La chanson se termina sous les yeux rageurs de l'ancien mangemort qui lança un « Finite incantatem » sur Harry et le poussa vers les escaliers. Le jeune homme, s'assis sur sa chaise un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Snape entama sa chanson.

(2)

_Sometimes everything seems awkward and large __(__Parfois__ les choses semblent difficiles et lourdes)__  
Imagine a Wednesday evening in march (__Imagine un mercredi soir qui défile)__  
Future and past at the same time (__Le futur et le passé au même moment)__  
I make use of the night start drinking a lot (__Je me sers de la nuit et commence à boire beaucoup)__  
Although not ideal for now it's all that I've got (__Bien que pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'idéal, c'est tout ce que j'ai...)__  
__It's nice to know your name (__C'est beau de savoir ton nom …)__  
__  
You don't know you don't know (__Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas)__  
You don't know anything about me (__Tu ne sais rien de moi…)__  
_

Il chantait, regardant alternativement Harry et Draco. La salle suivait ses mouvements et regardait elle aussi les deux jeunes hommes. Les concernés n'avait pas l'air de vouloir remarquer le manège de Snape.

_An ocean a lake I need a place to drown (__Un ocean, un lac, j'ai besoin d'une place pour me noyer)__  
Let's freeze the moment because we're going down (__Arretons l'instant parce que nous tombons)__  
Tomorrow you'll be gone (__Demain tu seras parti)__  
You're laughing too hard this all seems surreal (__Tu ris si fort que tout ceci semble irréel)__  
I feel peculiar now what do you feel (__Je me sens bizarre. . maintenant qu'est ce que tu ressens ?)__  
Do you think there's a chance that we can fall (__Penses-tu qu'il y a une chance que nous tombions ?)_

_You don't know you don't know (__Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas) __  
You don't know anything about me (__Tu ne sais rien de moi) __  
What do I know I know your name (__Ce que je sais... Je sais ton nom) __  
You don't know you don't know (__Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas)__  
You don't know anything about me anymore (__Tu ne sais plus rien de moi)__  
_

Enfin Harry consenti a relevé la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'un Draco furieux. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur scène, tapant du pied silencieusement pour prendre la place de Snape. Celui - ci ce retourna pour finir ça chanson de dos au public.

_I gave up dreaming for a while (__J'ai cessé de rêver pendant un moment.)__  
I gave up dreaming for a while (__J'ai cessé de rêver pendant un moment.)_

_I've noticed these are mysterious days (__J'ai remarqué que ce sont des jours mystérieux)__  
I look at it and like a jigsaw puzzle and gaze (__Je les regarde fixement comme un puzzle énigmatique)__  
With wide open mouth and burning eyes (__Avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux en feu)__  
If only I could start to care (__Si seulement je pouvais commencer à m'inquiéter)__  
My dreams and my Wednesdays ain't going nowhere (__Mes rêves et mes mercredis ne vont nulle part)__  
Baby baby baby you don't know (__Bébé bébé bébé, tu ne sais pas…)_

_You don't know you don't know  
You don't know anything about me  
What do I know I know your name  
You don't know you don't know  
You don't know anything about me_

A leurs tours, ils prirent Snape par le bras et le tirèrent sur le côté. Deux « sonorus » bien placés et ils commencèrent leur chanson. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor devant la tête du professeur. En même tant, ce n'est pas tout les jours que le maitre des potions se fait bousculer sans rien pouvoir répliquer…

(3)

_(Harry a Draco) J'n'apprécie pas le fait  
Qu'il vienne chez moi quand je n'suis pas là  
Qu'il plonge dans mes draps  
vêtu de mon propre pyjama.  
(Harry à Severus)J'apprécie moins le fait  
Que tu guète mon retour avec ton air suspect  
Et dès qu'je franchie le pas  
Là c'est « chéri vient dans mes bras »_

_(Draco à Severus)Tu mens  
J'le sais quand tu louche  
Des fois quand tu prends ta douche  
Il appelle et quand c'est moi qui répond  
Au nez il me raccroche_

_(Harry à Severus) Dis-moi  
Est ce que j'le connais ?  
Pourquoi  
Qu'a-t-il pu donner  
De plus que moi ?  
Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ?  
_

Les regards tellement furieux que s'envoyaient Draco et Harry, eurent le don de faire germer dans l'esprit de certains élèves, une idée vraiment bizarre. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auraient-ils eu des relations avec Severus Snape ? En avaient-ils encore ? Rien que par l'idée, beaucoup d'élèves durent aller aux toilettes. Cela ne perturba pas trop les deux chanteurs, qui, trop absorbés dans leur chanson n'avaient rien remarqué.

_(Harry et Draco) C'est chelou  
Cette façon qu'il a de te regarder  
C'est quoi cette manière de t'appeler bébé ?  
Tu diras à ce connard *  
Que j'vais le taper  
C'est chelou_

_(Draco à Severus) Quand je taff au studio  
Pendant tu fais l'idiot  
Avec des « lydia »  
Ou des « Myriam »  
Qui dise que t'es mignon  
_

Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent à cause de l'absurdité de la phrase, se recoltant par la même occasion, des regards noirs des participants et des professeurs.

_Le mal de mes yeux tu vois  
Une chose que je ne supporte pas  
Il joue avec mes nerfs  
Il en garde  
Il ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi_

_Tu mens  
Je sais quand tu louche  
Des fois devant toi elle bouge  
Il se déhanche  
Il danse  
Et toi tu ouvres grand ta bouche  
_

Ca, c'était le cas de le dire, Severus Snape, la bouche grande ouverte, surement choqué par la chanson chantée par les deux septième années, alors qu'il était sensé savoir avant ce qu'ils allaient chanter… La question générale dans la salle était « Est-ce qu'ils se foutent de nous ? »

_Dis-moi  
Est ce que j'le connais ?  
Pourquoi  
Qu'a-t-il pu donner  
De plus que moi ?  
Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ?_

_C'est chelou  
Cette façon qu'il a de te regarder  
C'est quoi cette manière de t'appeler bébé ?  
Tu diras à ce connard*  
Que jvais le taper  
C'est chelou…_

La chanson se termina dans un silence religieux. Tout le monde regarda le professeur s'écrouler en pleurant avec des yeux surpris et attendris. Harry rangea sa baguette et pris Snape dans ses bras, puis l'aida à ce relever. Ce dernier s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, puis recommença à chanter les yeux pleins de larmes contenues.

_(4)_

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal,  
Encore à parler de toi,  
Il parait que c'est normal,  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se sert,  
Quand je te croise dans les photos,  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

La voix fluide et pleine de sanglot rendait cette chanson encore plus émouvante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le regard de Severus c'était fixé sur Harry, délaissant Draco, celui-ci au bord des larmes. Harry n'étais pas mieux, voir pire, vu que l'eau salée dégoulinait déjà sur ses joues. On voyait quelques élèves partir avec leurs petit(e)-ami(e)s, surement pour s'isoler de la tristesse amoureuse dans laquelle la salle était plongée.

_C'est dur de briser le silence,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire.  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

Snape avait descendu les marches et avançait lentement vers Harry. La salle retenait son souffle, et tout le monde avait l'impression de le vacarme des escaliers c'était stoppé. Le plus vieux pris la main de plus jeune et l'entraina sur la scène, tout en continuant de chanter. Tournant le Survivant face à lui, l'ancien mangemort lui essuya de ses doigts les larmes.

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir était au moins un jour,  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours._

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends._

Et il l'embrassa quand les dernières notes de musique retentirent. Le silence puis les applaudissements eurent le dont d'achever Draco dans son malheur et il sorti précipitamment de la grande salle, les perles sacrées jamais vu son visage d'ange ruisselant sur ses joues.

On apprit plus tard que ce qui aurait du être une histoire inventée ponctuée de chansons, était en fait, une histoire vraie. Chaque septième année essaya tant bien que mal de réconforter Draco, puis abandonnait au bout de trois ou quatre jours sans résultats. Mais malgré ça, une personne gagna le cœur du blond en persévérant. Quelques jours plus tard, le couple fit une entrée spectaculaire dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Draco Malfoy aimait Hermione Granger…

* * *

En espérant que cela vous à plus :)

Reviews ?

1: Il avait les mots, Sheryfa Luna

2: You don't know, Milow

3: C'est chelou, Zaho

4: Ta main, Gregoire


End file.
